A Pirate's Life For Me
by Org.XIIIisbetterthantheAkatski
Summary: Courtney's the daughter of a governor. Duncan's the captain of a pirate ship. What happens when these two very different characters walk into each other's lives? Insanity, arguments, and romance! Pirate fic. AU, DxC, Rated for safety
1. Port Wawanakwa

**AN**: Okay, second Fanfiction! This time a TDI one! Yayz! This is going to D/C eventually, but that can't happen until they meet…which might take a couple chapters. Also, I'm gonna be altering Duncan's clothes a little to fit the pirate theme, but not a lot.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. However, I do own the _Sea Dragon_ and the plot.

--

Ch 1: Port Wawanakwa

Gunshots and shouts of "Get back here, ya filthy pirate!" echoed through the streets of Port Wawanakwa as the alarm bell tolled. A young man, barely 16, stumbled slightly as he dived behind some boxes soon to be shipped. Duncan Matthews, captain of the _Sea Dragon_ and one of the youngest pirates to ever live.

Duncan looked over the box for any sign of the King's guards, and then removed his hat, revealing his green faux-hawk, and wiped his forehead. Standing up carefully, he started to walk towards the dock, keeping his sword and flintlock close at hand.

Duncan was a slightly muscular, but at the same time, slim. His lucky hat covered his bright green faux-hawk, along with some of his regular black hair. His multiple piercings slightly glinted in the sun, but as long as he made to his ship in one piece, he could care less.

His clothes were baggy: a black shirt with the Jolly Roger image on it, a dark gray long, torn jacket coming down to about his knees, and some old blue pants, faded from the years.

Adjusting his hat, Duncan could vaguely make out the sea monster design on the bow of his ship.

"'Ere she is." he said, grinning slyly as he started toward his vessel.

Duncan was orphaned about 10 years. His older brother was his care taker then, until he disappeared, probably captured by pirates. Duncan then stowed away on a pirate ship. Then, one thing led to another, and Duncan himself had become a pirate, eventually making captain of his very own ship.

Duncan stepped onto the dock, the wood creaking under his boot. His vessel was tied at the end of the dock, in case of emergency. Duncan froze when another creak came from behind him. Pulling out his flintlock, he whipped around, only to come face to face with the pointed metal of a sword. Duncan growled at the sword's bearer.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Noah, one of the youngest soldiers in the King's forces, asked.

"A very pissed off pirate that's about to blow your brains out." Duncan snarled angrily, gripping his flintlock hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Noah scoffed.

"That's not what I see." he replied as more soldiers approached. Duncan tried to pull up his gun to shoot the smart-mouthed soldier straight to Davy Jones' locker, but a soldier had snuck up behind him and cuffed his hands together.

"I see a scurvy-ridden bilge rat being prepared for his hanging." Noah said, sheathing his sword. The other guards took away his sword a flintlock as Noah led them to the prison fortress.

Duncan glanced over his shoulder to look at his ship. He gave a slight smirk. 'Just wait a couple more hours, guys. I'll be out in no time.'

--

**AN**: Yes, I made Noah the bad guy. He just seemed the kind of sarcastic, pessimistic soldier I needed. So, yeah, Duncan got arrested. Will he manage to get out of the prison fortress? Or will Noah and the guards catch him first? I know, but you're gonna hafta wait until the next chapter, which should be up on either Wednesday or Friday. Read and Review!!!


	2. Escape From the Prison Fortress

**AN**: Okay, second chapter! Whoo! This chapter _has _Courtney in it, but she and Duncan don't meet until next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Total Drama Island, but I do own the plot, Courtney's dad, and Duncan's older brother, Daemion.

--

Ch 2: Escape From the Prison Fortress

Duncan laid on the old, dirty bed in his prison cell, eyes closed, formulating a plan of escape.

_If I could get a guard's attention and make him come over here, I could throw a rock at his head and steal his-_, Duncan's thoughts were disrupted by a light chuckle. He opened one eye to see a guard standing at his cell, but his face was covered by a hood. Duncan sat up on his bed and glared at the guard.

"What's so funny?" he snarled, gripping the old and ripped mattress angrily.

"You'd sleep through your own hanging, Duncan." the guard said in amusement. Duncan shrugged slightly.

"I just assumed you'd wake me." he said, knowing he'd be out of the prison before the time for his execution. The man took a step closer to the cell door.

"There's only one hour before sundown, Duncan. One hour to escape the hangman's noose." the guard said, tilting his head and making a yanking motion with his hand over his neck to show a charade hanging. Duncan stood up in interest.

"Escape? My favorite two-syllable word (1)." he said, grinning mischievously. His grin then turned into a confused one.

"But aren't guards supposed to keep prisoner _in_ their cells, not encourage them to make a break for it?" Duncan asked. The man shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm not a guard, now am I?" the man said, pulling down his hood, revealing a face Duncan thought he would never see again.

"Daemion? But I thought you'd been captured and killed by pirates by now?" Duncan asked in amazement that his older brother was still alive.

"Close. Captured and almost killed. Managed to get a sword and slit all their throats. Then, I commandeered their ship and got caught up in a bit of piracy. And I see you did as well." Daemion explained. Duncan smirked.

"One of the youngest captains on these 7 seas." he said. Then, his smirk was replaced with a serious look as he put his hands on the bars holding him in his cell.

"Now, you mentioned something about 'escape'. You have a plan?" he asked. Daemion smirked as he broke the rusty lock off of Duncan's cell using his sword and opened the door.

"Always. Follow me, eh?" he said, handing Duncan his confiscated sword and flintlock.

--

Noah knocked on the door to the governor's office and fixed his hair slightly, knowing the governor's daughter would probably be with him.

"Come in." came the muffled reply from behind the door. Noah took a deep breath and walked in.

"Good day, Governor Wilson." Noah said respectfully, bowing and taking his hat off. He raised and turned to the governor's daughter, Courtney Wilson. He bowed again.

"And good day to you too, Ms. Wilson." Noah said. He raised and put his hat back on. Walking over to her, he took he hand and tried to kiss it, but she pulled away.

"Um, good day, Noah." Courtney said, trying not to show her reaction to Noah's gesture. Her father cleared his throat.

"Yes, Noah?" Governor Wilson asked. Noah bowed his head in apologies.

"I came to inform you that the troops just captured a pirate sneaking around the port." Noah said triumphantly, trying to hide his pride in front of the governor. Courtney raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Any identification on him?" she asked. Noah nodded.

"Duncan Matthews, the captain of the _Sea Dragon_." Noah stated. Just as the governor was about to commend Noah for a job well done, another one of the King's troops entered in a hurry. Noah turned and glared at the soldier for interrupting the governor just when he was about to be praised.

"Ah, yes, Tyler, what is it?" Governor Wilson asked. The sweaty and wheezing soldier bent over and took his time to catch his breath. Noah couldn't hide his frustration any longer.

"Out with it, man!" he snapped angrily. Tyler stood up straight, his face red from running.

"One…one of the prisoners is escaping, s-sir!" Tyler panted. Noah's eyes widened.

_Oh, please, please don't let it be the prisoner I'm thinking of…_, Noah pleaded in his head. Governor Wilson's gaze hardened.

"Which one?!" he barked. Tyler thought of the name he was told.

"Uh, I believe his name was, um, D-Duncan Matthews, sir." Tyler stuttered. Noah gritted his teeth in anger.

_NO!!! WHY CAN'T MATTHEWS JUST STAY IN HIS CELL FOR ONCE?!?!_, Noah shouted angrily in his head.

"The pirate captain that was just apprehended?" Courtney asked. Tyler nodded.

"The very one, Ms. Wilson." Tyler said. Governor Wilson banged his fist on the table.

"How did this happen?!" he asked, his face red with anger.

"One of the guards helped him escape." Tyler said. Noah's eyes widened.

"What?! Are you suggesting that one the men that swore loyalty to the crown just helped a rouge pirate escape his hanging?!" Noah shouted in outrage. Tyler gulped nervously.

"W-well, he was w-wear-wearing a g-guard's uniform, b-but its…possible that it w-wasn't a guard, I mean…" Tyler stuttered with sweat pouring down his face. The governor turned to Noah.

"Noah, you and your men try to recapture the pirate and his accomplice! Tyler, you sound the alarm bell! I want this pirate captured!"

--

Daemion stabbed a guard in the chest as while Duncan shot another in the head. Then, a bell started to toll loudly. Pulling his sword out of the now dead man, Daemion turned to his little brother.

"The alarm bell! We have to get out of here now, or we're both heading to Davy Jones' Locker!" he shouted over the sounds of guards shouting and the bell ringing. Duncan nodded.

"Right behind you, mate!" he shouted, stabbing a guard in the gut and then kicking him off of the sword. He turned to Daemion.

"The question is, how are we going to make it out of the fortress?!" he shouted. Daemion looked around quickly, and then pointed to the stairs.

"The roof!" he said as he ran towards them. Duncan stared a his retreating figure.

"How's that gonna help?!" he shouted back, but nonetheless followed. Fighting their way up to the top of the prison fortress, the two pirates finally made it to the top of the building. Duncan looked at his brother.

"Now what?" he asked. Daemion pointed his sword at a pulley cable used for transporting weapons for the guards without risk of a prisoner getting loose. Daemion ran up to it.

"We zipline down!" he said, putting his sword over the cable and holding on to the handle and the blade. Jumping off the ledge, the cable made a makeshift quick escape for Daemion. Guards started to swarm Duncan, so seeing no other choice, he followed his brother's example. Once on ground, more soldiers started to flood the streets. Daemion got his sword ready. Just as Duncan was about to the same, Daemion held his arm in front of Duncan.

"No, you get to your ship. I'll take care of these guys. I'll see if I can meet up with you again in Castor." Daemion said. Duncan glared at him.

"No way! I'm fighting these guys too!" he said. Daemion gave his a stern look.

"I said go! Remember the old pirate saying: Those who run away, live to run away again!" Daemion said. Duncan growled.

"Fine, but don't forget about our rendezvous in Castor." Duncan said. He took off for the dock, but stumbled and froze when he heard cannon fire.

--

**AN**: Ooh, cliffhanger! Yeah, I know, I said I'd update on Wednesday at the soonest, but I had free time on my hands. And that conversation at the beginning I labeled 1? That's not mine either. I stole that from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, the video game, which I don't own. Who's firing the cannons? Are they friend or foe? Find out next time! R&R!


	3. Attack on the Port

**AN**: All right! Chapter 3! The chapter where Duncan and Courtney finally meet! Well, sort of…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. However, I do own the _Wooly Beaver_ and everything I said I owned before.

--

Ch 3: Attack on the Port

Duncan pushed his hat back up as the sounds of cannonballs crashing through wood shook the town.

_Cannons? Wait a second…I know those cannons!_, he thought running to dock. Then, Duncan saw a ship he never wanted to see again.

The _Wooly Beaver_, said to be made from wood carved by prehistoric giant beavers, sat on the dock, firing of cannons and releasing pirates into the defenseless port. Duncan could make out one of the figures on the boat and scowled.

Chris McLean, one of the dirtiest, slimiest pirates ever to sail the seas. He and Duncan had crossed paths before and they both left their mark on each other. Duncan now had a gash scar on his left arm, while Chris had a bullet wound scar on his right shoulder. Needless to say, they didn't exactly get along.

Duncan watched Chris swing from his ship into the port. He felt the undying urge to follow and eliminate his old enemy once and for all. Looking to the end of the dock he saw his own ship, rocking back and forth in the water. He watched McLean shrink into the distance.

_Daemion told me to get to my ship and leave, but this could be my only chance to get to McLean before one of his many other enemies…_, Duncan thought angrily. A split second later, Duncan was sprinting after Chris, muttering, "…Castor can wait…this is a once in a lifetime chance…!"

--

The head of the King's guards ran into Governor Wilson's office, where the governor and his daughter were located. Wiping some sweat off of his forehead, he saluted.

"Sir! Pirates are rampaging the streets, killing everyone that crosses their path!" he reported, sheathing his sword. The guard looked at the both of them seriously.

"Its not safe for the both of you to be hiding here. With both of you in the same building, it just makes it easier for you both to be killed. Governor Wilson, it would seem safer if you were to stay in my office." he said in a serious tone. Governor Wilson nodded.

"I agree." he said, and then he turned to Courtney.

"Courtney, can I trust you to stay here and to not come out until the pirates have been taken care of?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. She nodded.

"Yes, father." she replied. The governor smiled.

"Good. Now, commodore, we'll be going?" he asked. The soldier nodded and he and the governor left the room, locking the door behind them.

The next few minutes went by slowly as Courtney heard shouting and gunfire outside as she hid behind her father's desk. Then, the sound of the lock being opened cut through the noise. Courtney heard the door open and footsteps echo in the room, but something wasn't right. She also heard metal rattling with every slow step and the stench of alcohol spread through the room.

Then, the steps stopped. Courtney looked beside her. Chris McLean stood next to her, a smug smile plastered on his face. Squatting down beside her, the smile became a grin.

"Good day, Ms. Wilson." he said barely above a whisper. Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs, as loud as she could, scrambling away. Chris stood up and smiled in amusement.

"Go ahead, scream. Everyone's outside fightin'. No one to hear you." he said. He approached her slowly.

"And even if you did scream…" he continued. Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the floor. Pulling a knife out of his pocket, he held it up to her throat.

"…It would be short-lived, savvy?" he whisper in her ear. Courtney attempted to scream again, but Chris took a strip of cloth and gagged her. Slowly losing consciousness, the last sight she saw was Chris grinning evilly. Chris smirked.

"Looks like I've got my prize." he said. Just as he was about to leave, the door swung open, revealing a certain green-haired pirate.

"Ahoy, Chris. Miss me?" Duncan said, pulling out his sword in one hand and his flintlock in the other. Chris smirked.

"Ah, Duncan Matthews. Aye, I did. Very much so. In fact, I think my sword's been very eager to see you again." Chris said, unsheathing his own sword.

"I believe we have some unfinished business from the last time we met. You attempted to steal my ship, my money, and then were going to maroon me and my crew on an uncharted island to eventually go crazy and kill each other." Duncan said, aiming his flintlock for Chris' head. Chris smiled mischievously.

"Aye, but I didn't." he said honestly. Duncan scowled.

"No, but you did take something very valuable from me. Something I want back." Duncan snarled, tightening his finger on the trigger. Chris noticed this and immediately grabbed Courtney.

"Go ahead, shoot! Watch it get you back in a jail cell, scheduled for hangin'!" Chris shouted with a grin on his face. Duncan glared at Chris, but lowered his flintlock nonetheless.

"What do you want?" Duncan growled, lowering his head. Chris walked over, dropping Courtney.

"To give you a one-way ticket to Davy Jones' Locker!" he said, about to stab Duncan in the back. Duncan snapped his head up and rolled out of the way. Glancing over at Courtney, he grabbed her and leapt out the window. Chris tried to stop him, but barely missed. A deep growl rumbling from his throat, he followed.

--

Duncan dodged the gaze of fighting pirates and guards alike as he slipped through the alleys of Port Wawanakwa, with Courtney on his back. Finally, he made it back to the dock and his ship. Just as he was about to run up to his boat and finally hightail it out of there, Chris McLean started running off firing shot from his flintlock.

"Get back here, Matthews!" Chris shouted angrily. Duncan growled under his breath and made a beeline for the _Sea Dragon_. Once he was in range of his ship, he shouted to his crew; more specifically, his first-mate.

"DJ! Front and center!" he called out. Said tall, Jamaican boy ran up to the rail of the ship.

"Captain!" he shouted back.

"Tie a rope to the mast and throw it over!" Duncan shouted, dodging a shot from Chris' gun.

"Aye, aye!" DJ said, doing so. Once the task had been done, Duncan grabbed hold and started climbing up the side of his ship. Once on deck, he gave Courtney to DJ.

"Put her in my quarters." he told DJ. His first-mate nodded.

"Trent, take up the wheel! Geoff, anchor up! Cody, route a path for Castor!" Duncan called out to his crew as the all obeyed. Meanwhile, Chris was on the dock watching Duncan sail away angrily, gritting his teeth.

--

**AN**: Okay, I kinda lied. Duncan and Courtney didn't _technically_ meet because Courtney wasn't awake. I might update again tomorrow or Saturday, but right now, I have a science fair project to work on. R&R!!!


	4. The Princess and The Pirate

**AN**: Whoo! It's Friday! My sister's gone for the whole weekend and I only have two days of school next week! Yeah! Okay, I wanted to point something out. This story is not a remake of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. It was inspired by it, and I might be using a few scenes from it here and there, but it has a completely different plot. And this is the chapter where Duncan and Courtney _really_ meet.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. However, I do own the plot and all the other things I said I owned before.

--

Ch 4: The Princess and the Pirate

Duncan stared across the sea, watching the horizon for Chris' ship. He knew that was supposed to be Geoff's job, but he wanted to be the first person to know if Chris were to attack.

He wasn't only watching for the _Wooly Beaver_, however. Castor was also a point in mind. He had a lot of business there at the moment. Leaning up against the rail, he let out a deep sigh.

_Chris, Daemion, the governor's daughter, and not to mention, the deal I still haven't finished yet…_, Duncan thought. Staring at the sky, he groaned.

"What have you gotten yourself in this time?" he muttered to himself. Picking himself up off of the rail, he walked into his quarters; where the girl was at.

Collapsing up against the door, he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair in thought. Closing his eyes, his mind started to drift…that is, until he heard a soft groan.

Snapping his eyes open and putting his hat back on, he directed his gaze at the girl in front of him. She was waking up. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing her gray eyes. Duncan groaned a little as he covered his eyes with his hand in frustration.

"And here I almost thought this trip was gonna be quiet." he said, almost in a joking matter. She got of the bed pushed herself up against the wall quickly.

"W-who are you?!" she shouted, trying to hide the fear in her eyes and voice. Duncan held his hands up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you! I saved your life, for crying out loud!" he said, trying to calm her down. She stood there, just staring at him. He slowly walked forward.

"Duncan. Duncan Matthews." he said, holding out his hand. She gasped slightly.

"You…you're a…a pirate…" she said, barely above a whisper. He rolled his eyes, lowering his hand.

"No, really? That would explain the pirate hat, the pirate crew, the pirate ship, and the fact whenever I dock in a port, everyone tries to kill me." he said sarcastically. She looked at him warily. He sighed, turning around.

"Oh, I get it. Not about to trust a pirate. Wise policy to live by, but remember: if it wasn't for me, you'd be in the filthy hands of Chris McLean." Duncan said, walking to the door.

"Courtney Wilson." she said just as he was about to walk out. He turned his head towards her. He grinned.

"Guilt trip. Gotta love it." he said, turning around. Courtney glared at him.

"What do you want with me?" she asked angrily. Duncan smiled innocently.

"Want? Who said I wanted anything?" he asked. She continued glaring.

"I'm not stupid. You're a pirate. Pirates always want something." Courtney stated. Duncan walked towards the door again.

"I honestly have know idea _what_ you're talking about, Princess." he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"My name is not Princess!" she shouted, chasing after him. Duncan looked at her.

"Did you say something, Princess?" he asked. She glared at him again.

"I said that's _not_ my name." Courtney said angrily. Duncan grinned.

"Oh, I know, but Princess just sounds so much nicer. Go on, compare 'em." he said smiling.

"I don't _want_ to. My name is Courtney Wilson, not Princess! And do you realize I could have you arrested when we get back to Port Wawanakwa?!" she started shouting. Duncan simply shrugged as he walked to the rail of the boat.

"I guess I'll have to stay away from Port Wawanakwa, then." he said, leaning on the rail lazily. Courtney shouted in frustration, storming back to the captain's quarters and slamming the door shut. Geoff walked up.

"Wow. Quite a screamer, ain't she, dude?" he said. Duncan laughed.

"And I think we'll be hearing a lot more out of her." he said. Geoff looked up at the sky.

"So why'd you do it, dude?" Geoff asked. Duncan looked at him.

"You know, kidnap her?" Geoff asked. Duncan smirked.

"Chris obviously had _some_ interest in her. And he has something that I want back. Now, I have a bargaining chip." he replied. Geoff nodded.

"Oh, I get it, dude!" he said grinning.

"We're coming up on Castor!" DJ shouted. Duncan grinned.

"Well, you best be getting back to your post, Geoff, ol' buddy." he said. Geoff nodded and got back to his post, leaving Duncan to stare at the approaching island alone.

--

**AN**: Ooh, I'm bad! I totally made Duncan a jerk! Then again, he is a pirate…but I digress. What 'deal' does Duncan have in Castor? And will Courtney realize Duncan's only using her as an item to be traded? Find out next time! R&R!!!


	5. Docking in Castor

**AN**: Okay! Chapter 5! It's weird; I was expecting someone to say something about how Duncan was acting like a total jerk that only cares about himself. But then again…pirate.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. However, I do own Castor and all the other stuff I said I owned before.

--

Ch 5: Docking in Castor

As the _Sea Dragon_ slowly approached the pirate-infested town, Duncan swung the door to his quarters, startling Courtney. She then glared at him.

"What you want?" she asked sharply. He motioned for her to come.

"We're about to dock. Come on." he said.

"Why should I?" she retaliated. Duncan smirked.

"Because I said so." he said. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to do what you say." she said.

"Actually, since this is my ship, which means what I say, goes,…yeah, you kinda do. Besides, if you stay on the ship, it'll be easier for McLean to get his grimy paws on you. Now, we wouldn't want that, would we, Princess?" Duncan asked, grinning. She didn't move. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't want it to come to this…" he said, walking towards Courtney. She started to back away.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked nervously. Duncan grabbed her by her waist and then carried her out over his shoulder. She angrily beat on his back.

"Put me down, you ogre!" Courtney shouted angrily. Duncan completely ignored her protests.

"Geoff, DJ, you're coming with me. You'll be transporting the barrels back to the ship." he said to the two crew members.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" they both said. Once the boat hand Ezekiel hand tied the boat to the dock, the four walked off the ship, Courtney still shouting out protests and banging on Duncan's back.

"I swear, if you don't put me down this instant, I will have you scheduled for immediate hanging the first chance I get, you pig!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. DJ and Geoff covered their ears.

"Dude, put her down already! I think my ears are bleeding!" Geoff pleaded.

"For real, man!" DJ agreed. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he said, putting Courtney down.

"Happy now, Princess?" Duncan asked. She glared at him.

"I thought I told you that's _not _my name, you neanderthal?!" Courtney asked angrily.

"Yeah, but in case you haven't noticed, I really don't care. And FYI, I've been called much worse." he said smirking. DJ and Geoff shared uncertain glances.

After walking through the drunken pirate-filled streets for a couple more minutes, they eventually approached a young blond haired boy. The boy looked at them and grinned.

"Duncan! Pleasure to see you again!" he said happily. Duncan scowled.

"Cut the chit-chat, AJ. Do you have the delivery or not?" he asked. AJ smiled.

"Straightforward as always. Of course. The barrels are in the back." AJ said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Duncan smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you." he replied, tossing a small bag to the 14-year-old. AJ grinned.

"DJ, Geoff, take 'em back to the ship. I'll meet up with you in a while." Duncan said. The two boys nodded as the rolled some barrels back to the dock.

"What's in those barrels?" Courtney asked as the walked away from AJ. Duncan grinned mischievously.

"A pirate's one true pleasure: rum." he replied. Courtney started at him in disgust.

"You realize you're underage?" she asked. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"You realize I don't care?" he asked.

"You pig!" Courtney shouted at him. Duncan shrugged.

"Pirate." he replied walking away.

--

**AN**: Okay, this wasn't one of my best chapters. It was basically just there for two things: 1-to show some tension between Duncan and Courtney, and 2-to explain the deal Duncan had I mentioned in the last chapter. Oh yeah, and you guys are probably wondering where I got the name 'Castor' from. …I'll tell you next chapter. It'll give you something to look forward to, kinda. R&R!!!


	6. Opposites AttractRight?

**AN**: Chapter 6! My lucky number! Yeah, I know its been a couple days, but I got caught up in the holiday spirit. Can you blame me? This chapter has got some _really_ obvious D/C in it! I mean, you'd have to be brain dead not to see it! Consider it a Christmas (or other any religious holiday) present to all my fans!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Total Drama Island or any of its characters, but I do own all that other stuff…you get the point.

--

Ch 6: Opposites Attract…Right?

Duncan and Courtney walked in silence for the next few minutes. They couldn't make small talk, seeing as they were complete opposites with nothing in common.

However, while walking, Courtney was grabbed by someone. She yelped and Duncan whipped around, sword drawn. A drunken pirate was trying to hit on Courtney. Duncan scowled.

"Oy, wh…why 'on't you an' me go an' git a point o' rum? Wha'…wha' say you at dat?" the pirate slurred. Courtney didn't respond; she just struggled to get out of the pirate's grip. Just as the man was going to try again, Duncan held his sword to the pirate's throat.

"Let go of the girl and back away. _Now_." Duncan snarled angrily, almost sounding like a rabid animal from hell. The pirate immediately released his grip on Courtney, making her fall to the ground. Duncan lowered his sword and allowed to scramble and stumble away.

_Nobody__ touches __my__ princess._, he thought, sheathing his sword, and then froze, realizing what he had just thought.

_No! No, no, no, no, NO! No, there's __no__ way I'm thinking those thoughts! She's just a tool to me!_, Duncan shouted in his head. Then, his mind started to wander again.

_Yeah, but she __is__ hot…_, he thought as he looked over Courtney's body. He managed to catch himself again and mentally slapped himself.

_Stop it! She is a __pawn__! Pirates don't look at pawns that way!_, Duncan screamed in his thoughts. He walked over to her and held out his hand. Courtney took it, at a loss of words after seeing Duncan like that.

_I knew pirates were criminals, but I didn't think that someone like Duncan could be so…demonic. I mean, sure he's annoying and obnoxious, but not evil._, Courtney thought.

"Um, th-thank you…" she stuttered nervously. He turned and started walking away.

"Yeah, sure. Don't mention it. And I mean, _don't _mention it." Duncan said angrily. A voice in his head scoffed.

_Oh, yeah. Freak her out! That's the __perfect__ way to pick her up!_, it said sarcastically. Duncan mentally growled.

_Shut it! I __don't__ like Princess!_, he thought, getting fed up with his mind creating thoughts that weren't his. At least, he thought they weren't.

_And even if I did, it would never work out. I mean, come on! She been threatening to have me hanged ever since she woke up on the ship. She could never go for a pirate…_, he added, almost sadly.

The next few minutes were quiet, Courtney trying to figure out how an annoying guy like Duncan could have been so evil and Duncan trying to get that stupid voice in his head to shut up already. Then, a pirate was tossed out of a window of nearby bar, landing right in front of the two. Duncan looked though the now-broken window and made out a familiar figure.

"Come on." he said, motioning for Courtney to follow as he approached the door to the tavern. Courtney was reluctant to follow at first, but complied nonetheless. Another pirate was tossed though the door, ripping it off its hinges. Looking in the trashed bar, Duncan watched the only two pirates left inside. One of them was on the ground, trying to get away. The other, Daemion, had a sword pointed at the pirate on the ground.

"Well, what's it gonna be, mate? You're the only one left. Either you give me the pretty, shiny gold you owe me for that dice game, or I take you life with my pretty, shiny sword." Daemion said, a smirk on his face. The pirate quickly pulled a pouch out of his pocket and hurriedly held it up to Daemion, his hands shaking in fear. Taking the pouch from the man's hands, he grinned.

"Wise choice, mate." Daemion said, walking out of the bar. Duncan smirked.

"As ruthless as always, I see." he said, crossing his arms. Daemion shrugged.

"What can I say? Pirate." he said grinning. His grin was replaced by a confused and shocked look when he saw Courtney.

"Uh…" he said in confusion. Duncan noticed this.

"Oh, yeah. Courtney, this is my older brother, Daemion. Daemion, this is-" Duncan started, but Daemion cut him off.

"Courtney Wilson. Daughter of Port Wawanakwa's governor. I know who she is. Duncan could I talk to you alone for a quick minute?" Daemion asked. Duncan shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Princess, you stay out of trouble, savvy?" he said with a grin. Before Courtney could scream at Duncan, Daemion pulled Duncan away.

"_What_ the heck is she doing here?!" Daemion whispered harshly.

"She's my pawn!" Duncan whispered back. Daemion looked at him like he was insane.

"_What?!_" Daemion whispered angrily.

"I'm gonna use her to get back what McLean took from me!" Duncan whispered. Daemion, at that moment, realized the item missing from his little brother's wardrobe.

"_McLean?! _Duncan, do you even _realize_ what you're getting into here?! McLean has hundreds of goons that could rip you apart at his command!" Daemion was having trouble staying at a whisper at this point.

"Don't worry! I got this under control!" Duncan whispered. Daemion sighed.

"Fine. Okay, if you say that you got this under control, then I believe you. Now, I have more old debts to collect." Daemion said. Duncan watched his older brother walk away, and thought about what he had said about having everything under control. As the voice in his head returned, Duncan _wasn't_ so confident anymore.

--

**AN**: There you go! Duncan starting to realize his feeling for Courtney. And maybe Courtney is too! I might not update for a while because I got some awesome stuff for Christmas and I should be getting a DS in the mail pretty soon. Merry Christmas and R&R!


	7. To Each His Own Battle

**AN**: Okay, I've finally decided to update! I know, it took forever! I'm sorry!! This chapter answers some questions, like what Chris stole from Duncan and it digs a little deeper into Duncan and Daemion's past. The chapter is mainly Daemion-centric, but Duncan and Courtney come in at the end briefly.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own TDI. Plain and simple.

--

Ch 7: To Each His Own Battle

Daemion glanced over the sea as he steered his ship, the _Black Demon_. To tell the truth, he wasn't really focused. His mind was more preoccupied on what his brother had told him back in Castor.

_Duncan's really going after Chris McLean…? Not only that, but he kidnaps the governor of Port Wawanakwa's daughter! What the hell is that kid thinking?_, Daemion thought. He groaned slightly and held his head.

"…This is gettin' to be too much to take in…my head's pounding like an army drum…" he thought out loud, closing his eyes. Ever since Duncan had told him what he was planning, Daemion had a giant headache that would go away, and then come back 2 minutes later.

Opening his eyes, he saw ship in the horizon. Daemion growled under his breath.

_I am so not in the mood for this…_, Daemion thought. He looked up to the crow's nest.

"Jamie!" he called up. The thin, scrawny-looking kid looked down to his captain.

"Aye, sir?" Jamie asked, brushing some stands of hair out of his face. Daemion pointed to the approaching vessel.

"Identify that ship for me!" Daemion said. Jamie looked to where Daemion was pointing, and then gave a firm salute.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Jamie replied. The young man pulled out his telescope and pointed it towards the unidentified ship. After a minute, Jamie looked back down. He seemed thoroughly freaked out. Daemion looked at him in confusion.

"Well, mate?" he asked. Jamie pointed a finger towards the ship shakily.

"T-that's the…_W-wooly Beaver_, sir." Jamie stuttered. Daemion's eyes widened.

_Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?!_, he thought angrily. He turned.

"Everyone! Topside! Make sail! We need to get away from that ship before it-" Daemion was cut off by a cannon firing and a crash.

"…fires at us." Daemion finished slowly.

"What now, Captain?" his first mate Daniel asked. Daemion sighed.

"The only thing we can do. You take up the wheel. Aaron, load the cannons! Rob and Derek, man the deck! Take out any pirate that steps foot on this ship!" Daemion shouted. The crew all took up their positions, ready for a fight that could very well be their last.

In only a few minutes, a full out battle on the high seas had commenced. Pirates from both ships were locked in combat. The sounds of swords clashing and bullets being fired echoed from the ship. Daemion had retreated to his quarters for a moment to retrieve his flintlock that he had been to distracted to grab before Jamie had raised anchor. The door flung open just as Daemion reached for his weapon. He whipped around only to meet a sword pointed at him.

_Aw, crap…_, Daemion thought. His attacker was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man. Daemion gulped as he tried to quickly think of a plan, his breathing growing heavy. Just as the man was about to impale Daemion, the captain said the first thing he could think of.

"Parley!" Daemion shouted. The man stopped.

"What?" he asked in a deep voice. Daemion caught his breath.

"Parley." he repeated calmly. The man glared at Daemion as he sheathed his sword.

"…Maggot…" the man muttered under his breath, but nonetheless picked up Daemion and carried him out of his quarters. His crew seemed shocked and worried at first, but Daemion nodded to them signaling them it was okay. Daemion was carried onto the _Wooly Beaver_ and dropped, almost thrown onto the deck of the ship. Daemion rubbed his head.

_Ow…as if my headache wasn't bad enough…_, he thought. A pair of old, black boots stopped in front of Daemion. He looked up and scowled.

Chris smirked and laughed a little.

"Chef never said you had to bow to me, kid. But I appreciate the gesture." Chris said. Daemion picked himself off of the floor.

"Chris McLean." Daemion said with a glare.

"The one an' only, mate. And you are…Daemion Matthews, correct?" Chris asked.

"So you remember me." Daemion said, still glaring.

"An' to what do I owe this lovely rendezvous?" Chris said, a devious smirk on his face.

"You have something of my brother's." Daemion said angrily. Chris gave a look of mock confusion.

"Something of your brother's? You mean Duncan?" Chris asked, tilting his head to the side. Daemion growled.

"Cut the crap! I know you have it!" Daemion shouted. Chris kept the charade going for a little while longer, but then nodded, as if he finally remembered.

"Perchance, do you mean this little trinket?" Chris asked, pulling out a silver medallion with a wolf carving on it attached to a string. Daemion's eyes narrowed.

"Hand it over." he snarled, holding out his hand. Chris seemed to be considering his options.

"What is so special about this medallion that makes Duncan want it back so bad?" Chris asked, observing the medallion closing, ignoring Daemion's command. Daemion's glare softened as he looked at the floor.

"Our dad gave that to him…before he was murdered." Daemion said, whispering the last part. Chris grinned.

"Ah, yes. I remember that tale." Chris said, playing around with the medallion. Daemion looked back up and glared at him with a newly fueled hate.

"You should…since YOU were the one who killed him! And mom!" Daemion shouted angrily as tears threatened to fall. Chris merely smirked.

"Aye, that was me, wasn't it?" he said. Daemion gritted his teeth. He was almost threatened to attack, if he wasn't on a ship filled with enemy pirates.

"Hand. It. Over." Daemion said again forcefully. Chris twirled the string around his finger.

"No. No, I don't think I will." he said, pocketing the medallion. Daemion clenched his fist, but calmed himself down.

"I'll make you a deal." Daemion said. That got Chris's attention.

"I'm listening." Chris said smirking.

"You. Me. Pirate dice. I win, I get the medallion and me and my crew go free. You win, you keep the medallion and…" Daemion paused. Chris cocked his eyebrow.

"And…?" Chris asked.

"And I stay as your slave." Daemion finished. Chris grinned.

"Those are my kind stakes. But how will I know if you'll go through with it?" Chris asked. Daemion looked him straight in the eyes.

"Even pirates honor deals."

--

Duncan took as sip of rum as he steered his ship. Courtney looked at him in disgust.

"You're can drink and steer a ship at the same time!" she shouted at him. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Sure I can. What does it look like I'm doing right now?" he said. Courtney glared at him.

"I mean, you'll crash! And you're not even supposed to be drinking in the first place!" she said. Duncan grinned.

"Come on, Princess! Lighten up a little!" he said, about to take another drink of his rum. Just as Courtney was about to yell at him because that wasn't her name, something hit the ship, causing it to jerk. Duncan nearly choked on his rum. Wiping the alcohol from his mouth, he muttered, "What the heck?"

"Captain!" Geoff shouted from the crow's nest. Duncan looked at him.

"Navy ship approaching!" Geoff called, pointed out to sea. It was true: A ship from the King's Navy was coming towards them with their cannons ready.

"Aw, great…" Duncan muttered under his breath, not only at the fact the were under attack, but also because his had just spilled rum on his good shirt.

--

**AN**: There you go the long awaited Chapter 7! Hope it was worth the wait! And since I forgot about this last time, Castor is actually the Spanish word for beaver, and since TDI has a lot of beavers…you get the point. R&R!!!


	8. Sea Dragon VS Quicksilver

**AN**: Okay, chapter 8! I know I've been out for a while, but I was sick. Stupid influenza! So, as an apology, not only am I updating this, but, for everyone who's reading Dawn of the Dragon, that's gonna be updated too! This chapter and the chapter after that is gonna be Duncan's battle against the Navy ship. After that, we'll have Daemion and Chris's little game of dice, which we all know with be exciting with wagers like that!

**Disclaimer**: As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own anything, except for the _Quicksilver_, which I totally made up! I'm flat broke and I hate it! Stop rubbing it in!

--

Ch 8: Sea Dragon VS Quicksilver

Duncan started muttering curses under his breath, now ignoring his shirt problem and getting to the real problem at hand: the fact that they were being attacked by the _Quicksilver_, one of the fastest ships in King's Navy.

"What are your orders, captain?" DJ asked, his voice slightly shaky. DJ hated combat, which was kinda surprising seeing as he was a pirate. Duncan stood in thought for a few moments.

_What to do? Okay, fight or flight. Fight: Easier tactic, but also very risky. Plus there's a chance these guys are looking for Princess…_, Duncan's thoughts trailed off.

_Who you like._, the annoying voice chirped, annoying as ever. Duncan ignored it and his urge to bash his head in with a wooden plank.

…_Or flight: Harder to accomplish but the ship takes less damage._, he continued.

_And your girlfriend stays with you!_, the voice said, continuing to aggravate Duncan. The young pirate captain gritted his teeth angrily.

_I swear, one more crack about me and Princess from you an-_, he was pulled out of his thoughts by DJ.

"Um, sir?" the first-mate asked in confusion. Duncan then remembered what DJ had asked and shook his head.

"You know what they say: Those who run away, live to run away again." Duncan replied. DJ nodded and was about to inform the crew, but Duncan grabbing his wrist.

"Hold on. I need you to do something for me." he said. DJ nodded.

"I need you to lock Princess in my quarters. It's a pretty good bet these guys are hunting for her and want her back." Duncan said. DJ gave a salute before going to get Courtney. Duncan turned to the rest of the crew.

"All right, men! Cody, which direction's the wind blowing?!" Duncan shouted. The brunet held his finger in the air for a moment.

"Southwest, sir!" Cody replied.

"Trent, take up the wheel an' turn the ship in a southwest direction!" Duncan shouted, tossing the young man a compass. Trent caught it and nodded.

"Aye, sir!" he replied before running to the wheel.

"Everyone else, protect this ship at all costs! One mistake, and it's the hangman's noose for all of us!" Duncan commanded. The crew nodded and gave salutes before running to the deck, loading cannons and arming themselves with swords and flintlocks. Duncan turned to see DJ, walking away from the door to the captain's quarters, which had been locked.

"DJ, you will make sure everyone stays alive." he said, making his first-mate confused.

"Then, what will you do, captain?" DJ asked.

"I'm going to be making sure that we aren't followed." Duncan replied.

"And just how are you going to do that?" DJ asked, getting nervous.

"Just tell Trent that when he sees the _Quicksilver _go up in flames, he needs to drop anchor." Duncan said. DJ was about to question his captain some more, but Duncan had already leapt over the side of the ship and grabbed hold of a rope hanging of the side of the _Quicksilver._ DJ gulped.

"Oh, captain…" he muttered nervously.

--

Duncan climbed the rope up to the edge of the boat. He looked to make sure none of the Navy soldiers were looking in his general direction before climbing up onto the deck. He brushed off his pants slightly, but then froze as he heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw his least favorite Navy soldier.

--

**AN**: Yeah I know this chapter's short and crappy, but I should have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow. The next chapter for DotD should be up later on today because right now my mom's makin' me get off the computer. I swear on my brother's ashes (and whenever I say that, I mean it!)! R&R!!!


	9. Noah Returns

**AN**: Chapter 9, as promised! I know you guys are probably wondering why there's no new chapter for 'Dawn of the Dragon'. Well, the thing is…when I went to type it up, my computer started acting screwy and wouldn't let me access the document. That's the reason why this chapter is late. It should be back to normal by tomorrow, so the new chapter should be up then too. And by the way, this chapter's got some blood in it. Just a heads' up.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada. So, I think you guys get what I'm saying here.

--

Ch 9: Noah's Return

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The filthy bilge rat that managed to weasel out of its hanging."

Duncan growled at Noah angrily, who was scowling right back at the young pirate captain.

"You better shut up before this bilge rat slits your throat." Duncan snarled. Noah gave him a hate-filled glare.

"Oh, I wouldn't be giving death threats if I were you." Noah said darkly. Duncan almost scoffed.

"Oh, really? And why would that be?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow slightly.

"You humiliated me. You kidnapped the love of my life."-Duncan managed to hold back a laugh-"You even had me demoted. You ruined my life. And for that, you will pay." Noah said, unsheathing his sword. Duncan shrugged slightly.

"Sorry, mate, but I'm a pirate. Ruining lives is in the job description. But 'paying' as you but it, unfortunately for you, is not. I can't be of service to you here." Duncan said. Noah's glare hardened.

"Don't even try it, scum. You can't talk your way out of this one. And in case you haven't noticed, you're surrounded. You don't very well have a choice." Noah said as more Navy soldiers came up. Duncan nodded.

"Aye, I did notice. And maybe you're right: talking doesn't seem to be an option here. But fighting, that's a completely different matter." the pirate captain replied. Noah laughed.

"You have to be kidding! One pirate against an entire ship of Navy soldiers?! How do you plan on working that one out?!" he asked as the rest of the crew shared their own laughs. Duncan smirked, pushed his hat back slightly, and drew his sword and flintlock.

"I think you may be forgetting, mate. I'm Captain Duncan Matthews."

--

DJ watched the _Quicksilver_ from the deck of the _Sea Dragon_, waiting for any sign of it catching on fire, like his captain had instructed. Geoff walked up to him.

"Hey, dude. Where's the governor's daughter? I haven't seen her in a while." Geoff asked casually, not bothered by the fact that their captain could be getting captured, or worse.

"In the captain's quarters." DJ replied distractedly, not taking his eyes off of the Navy ship. Geoff frowned in confusion.

"Well, what's she doin' in there?" he asked. DJ sighed, almost in annoyance.

"The captain asked me to lock her in there. Y'know, in case those Navy guys were looking for her." DJ explained. Geoff nodded in understanding.

"Oh. Well, since we aren't under attack anymore, we can let her out, right? I mean, we don't want her to start throwing a temper tantrum and then have to listen to her yell at us later." Geoff asked. DJ looked uncertain.

"Well, yeah, I guess we could, but if the captain asks, it was your idea." DJ said, saying the last part sternly. Geoff nodded as he walked to the door to the captain's quarters. DJ heard the lock he had placed on the door click and the doors open.

_Any minute now…_, DJ thought, waiting for the angry shouting that was sure to come. Sure enough, Courtney stormed over to the young first-mate angrily, fuming with rage.

"What was that for?!" Courtney shouted, referring to how DJ had picked her up and locked her in Duncan's room without any explanation. DJ looked from her to the _Quicksilver_, not knowing which one to give his attention to.

"Well?!" Courtney repeated, still shouting at the top of her lungs. Some of the crew had stopped what they were doing to watch this spectacle. Even Trent had taken his gaze off of the sea for a minute to watch DJ get yelled at. DJ sighed and turned his back to the Navy ship, looking down at Courtney.

"Captain's orders." he simply replied, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Of course! I should have figured he was behind this! So, where is Duncan?!" she said, crossing her arms angrily. DJ cast a glace back towards the _Quicksilver_. Courtney noticed this and gasped.

"I-is that the _Quicksilver_…?" she asked, barely above a whisper. DJ nodded, once again looking for a spark or flame.

"But that's a Navy ship! And Duncan's on it?!" Courtney shouted, but not in anger. More along the lines of…concern. Once again, DJ nodded.

"But he could be captured! O-or worse…" she said, her voice trailing off. DJ was silent for moment before speaking again.

"…I know…"

--

Another Navy solder fell as Duncan impaled him with his trusty sword. Pulling it out of the man's chest, Duncan looked up just in time to have a different soldier swipe at him with a dagger. The young captain winced as the dagger cut through his flesh. He was then slugged in the jaw, sending him up against the ship's rail.

_Okay…so much for being Captain Duncan Matthews…_, Duncan thought weakly as he wiped some blood away from his mouth. He heard Noah laugh.

"Apparently, the bilge rat isn't as strong as he thought." the Navy soldier said. Duncan looked up and glared at him.

"Sh…shut u-up…" Duncan managed to say, blood and spit flying out of his mouth. Noah walked over to him and looked in the eye.

"Why don't you make me?" Noah said, readying his sword for the final blow. Duncan looked down at his flintlock.

_One shot left…gotta make it count…_, Duncan thought. Looking over to the main mast, he saw a couple gunpowder barrels for the cannons. Duncan pointed his flintlock at Noah. Noah laughed.

"You still think that you can beat me?! Why don't you be a good captain and go down with your ship, which we'll also be sinking…once your done with." Noah said, muttering the last part distastefully. Duncan smirked, spit some blood into Noah's face, and then redirected his line of fire at the gunpowder barrels by the mast. Giving a grin (showing off his blood-covered teeth), Duncan fired his last shot.

_BOOM!!!_

--

DJ watched the ship's mast light ablaze. Turning to the rest of the crew, he took up the leadership role.

"That was the signal! Trent, lower anchor! Geoff, keep a lookout for the captain!" the first-mate shouted. Both boys saluted before running off to perform the tasks given to them.

While the rest of the crew scrambled to get their captain back aboard the ship, Courtney was watching the _Quicksilver_ burn.

_What if…what if he didn't survive that blast? Wh-what if he doesn't make it?_, Courtney thought worriedly, but then stopped.

_Wait, since when do I care what happens to Duncan?! He's a pirate! He kidnapped me!_, she thought angrily.

_But, then again…it was to save me from Chris McLean…I may not be alive if it wasn't for him…_, Courtney was snapped out of her thoughts when she spotted something coming towards the ship. It was a life boat, like the ones on Navy ships in case of emergency. And in that boat was Duncan, weakly rowing along.

"There he is! I see him!" Courtney heard Geoff call out from the crow's nest. After throwing a rope down to him, the crew was able to pull their captain back onto the ship.

"Captain, are-are you okay?" DJ asked worriedly when he saw Duncan's bloody and beat up shape. Duncan nodded slowly and shakily.

"Y-yeah, I'll…I'll be fine…" he murmured, holding his arm where it had been cut. And when Courtney heard those words, she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

--

**AN**: There you have it! Courtney's starting to fall! I know this is really random, but Duncan kinda reminds me of Sinbad, Y'know, from the movie "Sinbad"? Yeah, well, that's only my opinion…R&R!!!


	10. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

This is not an update!! This is an author's note! I realize I've bee pretty inactive these past couple weeks and I'm sorry. Blame my teachers! I've got a project for art, I've got a project for Language Arts, I've got an oratory I've got to give in Social Studies I still need to practice, and my Science teacher swamping us with chemical bonding homework! I could care less about sodium chloride and it's ionic charge! I'm going insane here! But DON'T, in any way, think I'm abandoning either of my stories. I've got big plans for both of them! In fact here's what in store for both of my stories:

Pirate's Life: The outcome of Daemion and Chris's dice game, a battle on the high seas, and a whole lot of D/C.

DotD: The trip to Warfang, some new characters being introduced, and the first real battle for the dragons and the TDI kids.

Keep those in mind because I'll try to update as soon as possible! But for right now, just hold tight and try not to give up on these stories! There's some good stuff coming up for both! Unfortunately, I think Pirate's Life is coming to an end. (Awwww!) Yes, I know, but what's a good pirate story if it doesn't have a sequel? (Yay!!!) And with that I leave you. 


	11. Pirate Dice

**AN**: I have returned from the dead! I am almighty! Okay, not really. So, as promised, this is Daemion and Chris's game of Pirate Dice. Now, seeing as not most people know how to play Pirate Dice, I'll put up the basic rules for the game.

**Pirate Dice**: Pirate Dice is a fairly simple game. All you have to do is guess the amount of dice with a certain number on the board. Each turn the player is able to guess an amount. However, you must guess an amount higher than the previous player's. For example, if your opponent guessed there was 5 twos on the table, you would have to guess an amount of 6 or higher. The round ends when someone calls 'Liar' (you think your opponent has guessed too high) or 'Copy' (you think your opponent has guessed exactly right).

I hope those rules weren't too confusing.

**Disclaimer**:…I got nothing'. I just don't own TDI, okay?

--

Ch 10: Pirate Dice

Daemion and Chris sat at a table out on the deck of the _Wooly Beaver_. On the table were 5 pairs of dice and two old wooden cups. Daemion glared at Chris, while Chris merely gave a smug grin.

"Attempted intimidation, eh? You actually think that will work, mate?" Chris asked. Daemion shook his head.

"Wasn't trying to intimidate you. I just _really_ hate you." he said. Chris gave a small laugh.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now, do you want ta have a staring contest or get this wager started? That is, if you're eager to lose." he said with a smirk. Daemion's glare narrowed, but nonetheless he took his wooden cup and 5 of the dice in front of them. Chris did the same.

"Now, we both know the wager? You win, you get your brother's medallion, but if I win-" Chris was cut off.

"I become your slave, I know. I'm the one who made the wager, McLean. Can we just get started already?!" Daemion said impatiently. Chris smirked.

"Alright, then. Touchy." the older pirate muttered. With those words exchanged, the dice match begun. The two pirates both gambled with their lives, and it seemed the game wouldn't end. Chris would take a round, but then Daemion would make a come back and tie the game up again. Finally, the game of Pirate Dice came to the eleventh and final round. Both Chris and Daemion had 5 rounds under their belts, and this would be the round that would decide the winner. Chris smirked.

"Well, mate, I gotta hand it to you. You gamble like a true pirate." he said. Daemion just shrugged.

"You're just lucky this isn't a drinking contest. I would wipe the floor with your drunken ass." the young pirate growled.

"I might have to take you up on that offer, but let's finish up the task at hand first, alright?" Chris asked. Daemion nodded. The two scooped up their dice in their cups, shook them up, and then slammed the cups down onto the table. Daemion glanced at the dice slightly.

_3 twos, a five, and a six. Alright, not bad._, Daemion thought, though he kept his confidence at a normal level. In pirate dice, you couldn't get smug. Especially with a wager like his. His life was in luck's hands now.

"4 twos." he muttered, looking up at Chris. The other pirate smirked sadistically.

"8 twos." Chris said, his smirk not faltering. Daemion's eyes widened slightly.

_The hell…?! If that's true, then all of Chris's dice would have to twos! There no chance of that!_, Daemion thought. He glared at the older pirate.

"Liar." he snarled, his tone almost animalistic. Chris chuckled.

"Well let's see, then." he said, his smirk _still_ there. Both pirates removed the cups from the table and pushed the dice into the center. There was one five, one six, and _eight twos_. Daemion's eyes widened.

_No… No!_, he thought, he mind starting to work overtime. That wasn't possible! The chances of Chris getting all fives were slim to none! Yet laying on the table in front of him was proof that Lady Luck had been favoring Chris tonight.

"Now who's the liar, mate?" Chris asked, amusement lining his words. Daemion was still trying to process what had just happened and how Chris could have gotten all fives. Then, everything shut down as Daemion remembered the wager he had made and realization started to sink in. He lost _everything_. The dice game, his crew, his ship, and his status as a free man. He was a slave now. McLean's slave.

"…This can't be happening…" he muttered to himself. Chris grinned.

"Oh, but it is. Y'know what they say: You win some, you lose some, except when you play with Chris McLean. Then you always lose." he said before turning to the big, dark skinned man.

"Tell the boy's crew that they are free to go, but their captain will not be joining them. Tell them he's staying on my ship." Chris ordered. The big guy saluted before walking off. Chris looked back to Daemion, who was holding his head, almost to the point of ripping his hair out of his head.

_This isn't happening! It can't be happening!_, Daemion shouted in his head, trying to convince himself that this was all a bad dream caused by rum overdose. Chris smirked at the panicking form of Daemion.

"Welcome to Hell, boy. Hope you enjoy your stay." he muttered before leaving the young man to panic all by himself.

--

**AN**: Yeah, it was short, but it got the job done! The next one will be longer! And to all my faithful readers: please, DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!!! The next chapter will have a twist that you won't want to miss! Unfortunately, this story is only going to go on for a few more chapters, a prologue, and maybe a sneak peek at _A Pirate's Life For Me 2: Legacy of the Black Demon_. That's the sequel. Tell me in a review if you want a sneak peek after the last chapter. R&R!!!


	12. The Final Confrontation

**AN**: Lookie who's back! Yes, that's right; I'm UPDATING!! Oh, my God; it's a miracle! So, the other night I was playing my PotC video game and thought about this story. Then I started mulling around ideas with where I was going to the plot, and lo and behold! This was born! So, read on my faithful fanfictionites! You deserve it after how bad I've been the past few months.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my little Squall Leonhart computer cursor. Lookit, he's so cute! With his little gunblade, and his little belts, and his little jacket, and…*ahem*…Sorry, getting off track.

--

Ch 11: The Final Confrontation

Duncan laid on his back in his quarters with his wounds bandaged. Since his battle with Noah, he had taken to solitude while his mind sorted things out and his body rested. He winced slightly, grabbing at his injured arm. As the pain subsided, he rolled over onto his side.

"…Damn Navy guards…" he muttered to himself, closing his eyes. Duncan then tried to process everything that was going on in his life at the moment.

_Let's see…there's Chris McLean, the Navy, Princess…_, his thoughts trailed at the thought of the girl. At first, he had only captured her as a bargaining chip, but now…he didn't know what he was feeling anymore. He was dragged out of his thoughts as he heard the door to his quarters opened slightly. He sighed in irritation. He had specifically told his crew _not_ to bother him _at all_.

"DJ, I thought I told you t-" Duncan stopped himself when he noticed it _wasn't_ DJ, or anyone in his crew for that matter.

"Oh. It's you. Want do you want, Princess?" he asked, though his voice didn't contain its usual tone of wit and mischievousness. In fact, it sounded tired and weary, an odd tone for a sixteen year old boy. Courtney didn't say anything. She didn't even correct Duncan's nickname for her. Duncan's brow furrowed slightly.

"…Courtney?" he asked quietly, in both confusion…and worry. It was the he realized she looked almost scared, like a child who had just had a bad dream.

_That's not like her at all._, Duncan noted mentally.

"…Why did you do it?" Courtney asked, barely above a whisper. The pirate captain titled his head to the side slightly.

"Do…what exactly?" he asked, now extremely confused.

"You could've gotten killed!" she shouted, starting regain her fiery personality. Duncan couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Aw, you were worried about me? Princess, I'm touched." he said in mock-sincerity. Courtney glared at him.

"Just answer the question! Why would you do something stupid like that?!" she shouted, and Duncan noticed she was close to tears.

_Awwww, she __was__ worried about you!_, the annoying voice in Duncan's head said happily.

_You, don't start._, Duncan commanded it, not really in the mood to deal with that naggy little voice at the moment.

"What else could I do? I had to make sure the Navy ship wouldn't follow us." he said.

"But you could've _died_! Wasn't there some _other_ way you could have stopped them?!" Courtney shouted, no longer able to stop the tears forming in her eyes. They fell freely, slowly rolling down her tan cheeks and Duncan couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"…Not without having the ship taking too much damage. I was only trying to protect my crew…and you." he muttered. She stared at him in silent shock.

"Wh…what?" she questioned quietly, but Duncan didn't respond. He couldn't. He had already said too much and he let his feelings get in the way of the big picture. Now his whole plan was botched and nothing made anymore sense in his life.

It used to be so _easy_! Plunder, pillage, steal from everybody and anybody, drink rum until you were so drunk you couldn't walk two steps before passing out cold…but then _she_ came, and his normal routine was destroyed. He couldn't perform any of his normal tasks without thinking of _her_ and if she was safe or not and if there was any risk of losing her. _She_ did that…and yet he only had himself to blame.

"…Duncan…?" Courtney asked, barely above a whisper.

_Go on! Tell her! You've already come this far; now all you have to do is spill all of your feelings about her! Just…say whatever comes to mind._, the little voice inside of his head prompted, but for once, it didn't sound as annoying and naggy as it usually did. It sounded…like Duncan.

…_Right. R-right, just…let everything out…_, he thought, trying to clear his mind of everything except for her. Chris McLean, Daemion, his medallion, the Navy ships that were most likely on the way to kill him…all of that was pushed to the back of his mind. The only things that registered to him at the moment were himself, his feelings, and Princess.

"…I…I did that because…because I wanted to protect you. Th-the Navy guards on that ship were after you…but I didn't want them to take you away from me… I didn't want to lose you…

"…I _need_ you, Courtney. I-I don't know why, but I can't stand the thought of you leaving me. I'm…scared. Scared that if I turn around, you'll disappear…and leave me alone. I…I can't have that happen. I won't let it. I want you on this ship with me. If you left me, I…I don't know what I would do, because y-you…you make me feel better than I ever have before in my life. So that's why I did what I did. I did it to save you." Duncan slowly let out a shaky breath as he finished his explanation. Courtney stood, there completely stunned at what she had just heard, tears still streaming down her face.

"…Duncan…" she breathed, swiping at a few of the tears on her face. He slowly lowered his head.

"…I get it. It wouldn't work out and…an-and you don't feel the same way. I understand. The next chance I get, I'll take you back to Port Wawanakwa and that's the last you'll ever see of me, or the ship, or my crew." Duncan mumbled, slowly walking toward the door that led out to the deck. "I'll go inform Trent right now."

"Wait!" Courtney shouted, grabbing his arm before he could leave. Duncan froze and stared at her in confusion.

"What are you doing? I'm taking you home. Is that what you wanted this whole trip?" he asked. Courtney took in a deep breath.

"…At first it was…but now, I don't now. I-I like you, Duncan. I don't want you to go. Not yet. You said you would take me home if I didn't feel the same way, but I do. I don't now _why_, but I do." she said quietly. Duncan gently wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"Well, Princess…I guess we're stuck with each other for just a little while longer." He said with a smile, but this time it wasn't mischievous or sarcastic, but soft and genuine. And slowly, Duncan leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a small impromptu kiss.

However, the moment was ruined when there was the sound of cannon fire and a rough jerk shook the ship. Courtney almost fell, but Duncan quickly grabbed hold of her arms, pulling her close to him and holding her steady. The door to Duncan's quarters flew open.

"Cap'n! We're under-" Geoff's voice trailed off as he noticed the position his captain and Courtney were in.

"Uhhh…am I interrupting something?" the blond boy asked awkwardly. Duncan then quickly removed his hands from Courtney and cleared his throat.

"What is it, Geoff?" he asked, quickly regaining an aura of leadership.

"Oh, uh, right! We're under attack!" he stated, reminded of the dire situation they were in.

"What?! Is it the Navy?!" Duncan snarled. Geoff slowly shook his head.

"No, it's…"Geoff trailed off, and before Duncan had a chance to demand that he finish, a familiar voice called out.

"Oy, Duncan! Come on, lad! Why are ye hidin'?! Too scared to show your face?!"

Duncan's eyes narrowed as he growled out a single word.

"McLean."

He wasted no time, brushing past both Courtney and Geoff, ignoring their shouts of protest as they both insisted that he was still wounded. He ran out on to the desk and over to the rail to see Chris standing on the deck of the _Wooly Beaver_.

"Ah, there you are, boy!" Chris said, leaning against the rail of his own ship casually.

"If you've come for the girl, forget it! I won't let you touch her!" Duncan shouted, drawing his sword. Chris smirked.

"Oh, really? What if we settle this little dispute like real pirates? You already have you sword ready." Chris said cockily.

"A sword duel to the death, eh?" Duncan questioned.

"Exactly, mate." Chris responded. Duncan grit his teeth.

"…Name your terms." the young pirate said warily. There was no way he trusted McLean, but he at least wanted to hear what The older pirate had to say.

"We fight on my ship and none of the other crew members get involved. Yours or mine. If manage to kill me, my ship is yours to do whatever you please with it. If I win, however, I get the girl and your crew dies." Chris said, grinning evilly. Duncan sucked in a low breath and the mood of his crewmates turned to fear, but Duncan pushed up his hat, tightened his grip on his sword, and used his other hand to grab his flintlock.

"I agree to those terms." the teenage pirate said.

"I see. Chef, get the board! Bridge the gap between out ships!" Chris ordered, and the tall, muscular man did as he was told, placing a board between the _Sea Dragon _and the_ Wooly Beaver_. Duncan slowly climbed over the rail over his ship and onto the plank. He walked across it carefully, in case Chris tried to knock it from under his feet. However, neither Chris nor his crew attempted anything of the sort. Soon enough, he was on the _Wooly Beaver_'s deck surrounded by enemy pirates.

"Alright, McLean, draw your sword." Duncan snarled, readying his sword for attack. Chris laughed heartily, as if what Duncan had just said was a joke.

"Boy, I never said it was _me_ you'd be fightin'!" the older pirated said. Duncan's eyes narrowed.

"What?! But you said your crew wouldn't get involved!" he snarled. Chris nodded.

"Aye, and they won't…because your opponent isn't one of my crew. Boys, bring out young Matthews's opponent!" Chris called out to his crew. A few of Chris's men retreated to below the deck and returned a few minutes later followed by the rattling of chains. From below deck emerged Daemion, covered in dirt and scratches with his arms shackled behind his back. His frost blue eyes were derived of any emotion as the crew members that had gotten him removed his chains and handed him a sword. Chris grinned.

"Meet your opponent, Duncan."

--

**AN**: So there you have it. Some long awaited D/C and the beginning of our climax. The next chapter will most likely be the last before our epilogue and then the sneak peak of the sequel. So enjoy these last few chapters cuz who knows how long it'll take me to get the sequel up.

R&R!!!


End file.
